The present invention relates to a hearing aid defined in the preamble of claim 1 and to a method, defined in the preamble of claim 9, for manufacturing a hearing aid.
Hearing aids are exceedingly complex systems. To meet a user's particular needs, a large number of different variations of hardware configurations must be made available. As a result manufacture, marketing and hearing-aid fitting incur very high costs, for instance manufacture requires setting up numerous different hearing-aid configurations which must be appropriately labeled and monitored and marketing requires commensurate stocking, while hearing-aid fitting must match the user's particular needs and different procedures are required depending on the particular hearing-aid configurations.